La guerra como el retrato del amor y el odio
by stockpay
Summary: Hay un trono manchado de sangre, un traidor y un niño llorando (porque las llamas no desaparecerían hasta que lo devorasen por completo). —one-shot, gen, la historia de la rebelión de Hakuryuu. Spoilers del manga.


**La guerra como el retrato del amor y el odio**

* * *

magi the labyrinth of magic © shinobu ohtaka

N/A: hakuryuu centric en su mayoría y posible ooc. Si hay un error o algo avísenme porfa. Gen pero mención de dos parejas que no influyen en la lectura y alusión a otras si deseas verlo. Idk, quizás el tema más rehusado para mi primer fic en este fandom y aun así quería escribirlo. Gracias a quien lo lea, mis metáforas están todas raras. Feliz 2020.

* * *

«Todo lo escrito en ellos [los pergaminos] era irrepetible desde siempre y para siempre, porque las estirpes condenadas a cien años de soledad no tenían una segunda oportunidad sobre la tierra.»—Gabriel García Márquez, Cien Años De Soledad

i.

En un inicio solo es _resentimiento_, no solo contra él sino también (y por encima) a la bruja que le dio a luz y a sus lacayos que invaden cada salón del palacio de cristal (hecho de mentiras). Es el creer que si no se hizo algo es porque no se hubo intención en ningún momento de tratar de luchar contra la adversidad sin considerar motivos de fuerza mayor. Son las miradas por encima del hombro de los nobles, quiénes ríen satisfechos de la inversión de papeles en la corte.

ii.

Luego es _indignación_, después de considerar todo el mal causado en su nación y en los países que caían bajo su influencia, borrando su cultura (la memoria de la humanidad). Le sigue la ira después de pensar en sus hermanos siendo consumidos por las llamas y la risa cínica de la mujer que alguna vez dijo ser su madre que controla al hombre estúpido que reina, pero no gobierna. Todo esto a su vez se vuelca en quien se adjudica la potestad no merecida de llevar el destino del Imperio, arrastrando a otros tras de sí, que tiene el descaro de decir que él llevara adelante el proyecto de su familia fallecida.

iii.

Se vuelve _odio_ cuando se da cuenta que la hermana a la que juró proteger, en lo que le restara de vida, se encuentra adoctrinada en la construcción de una falsa utopía donde la gente mágicamente olvidará el dolor y el rencor causado a favor de la unidad. Ella rechaza aceptar la realidad prefiriendo estancarse al lado del maldito hipócrita cuya misión, años atrás, como declaró; era la de salvaguardar el bienestar de la familia real. (Es fácil engañar a los niños, pero la ignorancia es un pecado en los adultos.)

iv.

No es la primera vez que acepta su ayuda. Era común en el pasado, cuando el pequeño príncipe todavía se deleitaba de los trucos de magia del Oráculo y corrían juntos por los jardines que se extendían hasta los límites con el bosque, cuando se ayudaban mutuamente. A veces uno se caía mientras competían por quién llegaba más rápido al melocotonero y casi siempre era el más joven de los dos. Entonces el magi reiría un poco para después extender su mano así el niñato llorón pudiera tomarla. Solo que, en ese momento, él no sabía nada de la crueldad y que las manos del sumo sacerdote estaban manchadas de sangre todavía fresca, proveniente del lejano Parthevia y el poder disputado. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, son nimiedades que ya no le interesan, vuelve a entrelazar sus dedos (su destino, sus objetivos) y siguen caminando por el sendero elegido—el de aquellos que nacen en contraposición a las estrellas—.

(—¡Vamos Hakuryuu, destruyamos este mundo y creemos uno nuevo! —Judar lo acompaña en su lucha ahora.)

v.

Incluso si no sabía de forma exacta; a que se refería su padre, Hakuyuu y Hakuren sobre un solo mundo, creía de manera firme que no es lo que el traidor tenía planificado. Demasiada injusticia, los súbditos; a los que se supone deben proteger, llenos de miedo. Formas de argumentar su _hostilidad_ contra su supuesto hermanastro, ahora sin importancia al tanto que el «sol negro» le susurra que juntos pueden transformar la dirección de este mundo podrido, liberándose de principios que ataban el _guan dao_, próximo a teñirse del color que más detesta. Toma la venganza (Belial), no duda ni por un segundo (en matar a la—no real— señorita Morgiana y a Hakuei) y se alza en armas —en contra de la perra, contra el usurpador—, su mente aclarándose de nuevo, sintiendo el líquido caliente en sus venas fluir cuando asesta el golpe de gracia contra el cuello de aquel demonio.

vi.

El vacío se apodera de su ser entero. Es como un aguijón que se entornilla en su interior y hace que pierda enfoque, ¿esto es lo que deseaba con todo el corazón? Su mente se lo pregunta de manera constante, es su consciencia que a veces toma la voz de aquellos a quienes considero amigos antes de volver a su tierra natal y la tristeza en el tono decepcionado de la hermana mayor. El único capaz de responder es él, con sus pensamientos nublados y la memoria fresca de la noche fatídica y la cabeza de Gyouken sonriéndole de forma macabra. El día y la noche confluyen a través de la ventana y recuerda. A aquel que se encuentra del otro lado del mar, pintando el mismo cuadro de país en país como copias transcritas de sus libros favoritos. Kouen, el chivo que acecha Balbadd como si tuviera algún derecho, creyéndose con legítimo derecho de sucesión en Kou. Sus labios se ensanchan, ha encontrado su próxima víctima.

vii.

El cobarde delante suyo conversa con él de que regrese con ellos, de que odiar como el mundo ha configurado cada paso suyo, cada acción a tomar, es simplemente trágico. El autoproclamado emperador no esconde la decepción ni en sus gestos ni en su tono de voz, venenoso como el silbido de una serpiente reptando a diferencia del dragón que se cuela en su nombre. Ese hombre ha actuado de nuevo, dejando caer sus redes que envuelven a Alibaba como un insecto que ya no puede pelear por libertad (de la nación a la que juró proteger) y observa tranquilo como Balbadd se convierte en una réplica en miniatura de Kou. Por evitar derramar sangre de sus ciudadanos, por no tener el coraje que se necesita para unir fuerzas y enfrentar al invasor de mentiras piadosas. Esta es la verdadera razón detrás de esta lucha encarnizada, con el protector de un país colonizado y sus llamas eternas contra Hakuryuu, a quién llamó amigo alguna vez, cuyas plantas e ilusiones complementan su locura. Más allá, ambos magis del candidato a rey respectivo dan inicio a una batalla de magia de grandes dimensiones. Terminado el encuentro, el resultado es un niño que pierde a su mejor amigo y un joven perdiendo a quien creyó en él, incluso en sus últimos momentos.

viii.

Nanaumi, la mujer de la sonrisa con dientes putrefactos, dice con sarcasmo «Su alteza fue muy listo en sus decisiones. Usted eligió continuar esta farsa hasta el final sabiendo el resultado porque mi señor prometió llevarlo a la cima a cambio de su fidelidad. Cuando su alteza comprendió que el rumbo de esta guerra se decide por los que están arriba es cuando se decidió el vencedor» —el cuarto hijo de Hakutoku estaba de acuerdo.

Es claro que Sinbad lo está usando.

ix.

La segunda persona a quién más aborrecía en este planeta está frente a él, manteniendo la calma (como si no fuera a ser condenado a muerte) con sus ojos clavados en el primo demasiado joven, demasiado estúpido e impetuoso para considerarlo una amenaza, un error fatal. Reclama su falta de acción, el no haber hecho nada en contra la asesina, no vengar a la familia que pertenecía a ambos y lo único que puede ver Kouen es un mocoso llorando a viva voz, recordándole las veces en que se quedó junto a la cama de ese niño seminconsciente que sollozaba por las quemaduras y llamaba a sus hermanos en pesadillas.

Las respuestas llegan de golpe, una tras otra tras otra, prendiendo fuego a su convicción de papel, haciéndolo más pequeño e indefenso y sin posibilidad de huir. Le duele ver al espejo, los paralelismos y un ideal incapaz de cumplir.

«—Yo quería ser quien acabara con ella. Felicidades, lograste matarla. Realmente te envidio.»

Aladdin llega con sus intenciones dulces que le repugnan, con el recuerdo constante de que Judar no está ahí para provocar el caos (que tanto añora) pero le quedan todavía lazos de sangre—con su hermana, Kouen y sus otros hermanastros—y que puede quedarse junto a él si deja de lado su aversión.

Rechaza la oferta.

(Sin su desprecio, es un cascarón roto.)

x.

La última en enfrentarlo es Morgiana y su (auto)remordimiento. Ella escoge a—la estrella fugaz—Alibaba y Hakuryuu no la cuestiona. No tiene el derecho. Señala la responsabilidad con la que debe cargar ahora y que sí logró su objetivo, ahora viva como mejor le parezca. (Eso es lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio. Oh, los hubiera, tan malditos e inútiles.)

Tan _roja_ como ella es ese hombre con el rostro siempre en alto y su arrogancia; regalando un brazo y las piernas de guerrero sin miramientos y con la sonrisa de resignación, impropia del orgulloso general supremo. Ya coronado emperador, reconocido por los miembros de la Alianza de los Siete Mares, la mañana de la ejecución llega y baja el brazo por el que rueda una cabeza, no un muerto al que lamentar y sí tres hermanos en una isla, felices de estar reunidos.

(Porque no puede odiar a ese hombre.)

xi.

Sinbad escucha atento a David y sus relatos: reinos que nacen de la arena y caen siguiendo el mismo patrón, como las guerras se vuelven a repetir en todas las eras y de las tradiciones humanas que se transmiten de generación en generación en cada familia alrededor de todo el mundo. Porque la historia del Imperio de Kou no es diferente de la de señoríos o feudos de siglos atrás o los que están por venir. Arba ríe a su lado, complacida de encontrar un nuevo hospedador como el parásito que es, uno que se transmite por la sangre entre madre a hijos y sigue el tiempo cíclico tal como Ill Ilah lo designó desde el inicio de la existencia.


End file.
